


Risque

by StrangerWriter



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Hot Tub Sex, Jopper, Joyce has needs, Mileven, its just pwp folks, poor third wheeling Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 01:36:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18378263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangerWriter/pseuds/StrangerWriter
Summary: Joyce and Hopper are away on a trip with Will, Mike, and El. The two adults get a little overheated in the hot tub.





	Risque

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends. I'm back with more Jopper smut...  
> Why are the 5 of them out of town at a hotel? Who knows 😂 I just wanted to write about some sexy Jopper times in a hot tub.  
> 

El and Mike held hands walking with Will a few feet in front of Hopper and Joyce. They were all headed to the hotel’s indoor pool so the kids could swim for a little while before it closed for the night. The two other adults that were in the pool room left almost immediately when they saw three young teens coming in, leaving the entire pool and hot tub open. Mike and Will dropped their towels and kicked off their shoes. They jumped right in, while El took the steps. The water wasn’t quite as warm as she had expected it to be, and she winced the further in she got.

Hopper and Joyce headed straight for the hot tub. Hopper suddenly felt strangely self-conscious once his shirt came off, which he knew was dumb; it wasn’t like Joyce hadn’t seen him without clothes on many times before. Still, he quickly turned the knob on the wall to turn on the jets and sat down in the hot tub, leaving only his chest and shoulders exposed.

He watched Joyce’s hair fall over her shoulders while she undressed. She bent over and set her coverup down on a pool chair. Her bathing suit was an all-black, modest one piece, though the back was open. His eyes drifted down the exposed skin of her back and over her bare legs. She gathered her hair up into a loose ponytail, and he had to force himself to look away; she was too much, and they would have no private time on this trip, so he knew he shouldn’t even be thinking about her like this right now.

At least the hot tub was sort of secluded in the corner of the room, and the kids were so busy in the pool, that it felt rather private. His eyes drifted from her breasts, which looked incredible in a bathing suit, and down to her thighs as she climbed in, completely oblivious to the fact that he’d been staring at her. Hopper lifted his arm, resting it on the cool concrete floor, and Joyce settled against him with a soft moan.

“Ah, this feels so nice,” she sighed. “It’s been years since I’ve been in a hot tub,” she reveled happily, closing her eyes.

“Mm-hm,” Hopper agreed.

Joyce rested her hand on his thigh and leaned her head against his chest, just content to watch the kids swim and play. That is, until El was chasing Mike and went to grab him, slipping and falling. “Are you okay?” Joyce gasped, sitting up.

“I’m fine,” El laughed. Mike quickly offered her his hand and she got back up.

“No more running!” Joyce called from across the room to the three of them.  

Joyce sat back down, and Hopper slipped his arm down around her waist. She nestled back against him.

“These kids are like injury magnets, I swear,” she worried softly.

“For being able to do what she does, my kid is still pretty damn clumsy,” Hopper agreed.

Joyce sighed heavily, but then relaxed against him. After a good 10 minutes, Hopper’s hand slid down her waist and tentatively between her legs. Joyce spread her legs for him, and his fingers rubbed her lazily through her bathing suit. Her head lolled to the side and she blinked slowly, looking up at him to silently urge him to keep going. She glanced at the pool and saw that the kids weren’t paying attention, and so she slipped her hand inside his swimming trunks, surprised to find that he was already aroused. She looked up at him with a devious smile.

“Just seeing you in a bathing suit made that happen,” he explained quietly with a smirk.

“I see,” she nodded. Joyce gripped him in her hand, stroking him with the same, slow rhythm that his fingers moved against her with.

It didn’t take too long before Hopper grabbed her wrist.

“You have to stop,” he moaned, knowing he was close to the point of no return. Joyce looked up at him in disapproval and continued to stroke him anyway, albeit a little bit slower now. “Joyce, I’m not going to come in a public hot tub, one that our _kids_ could very well get in,” he groaned, trying to maneuver out of her grasp.

“Then come in me instead,” she breathed softly, letting go of him briefly to straddle his hips.       

“Are you crazy?” he asked, glancing towards the pool.

“No. Just so horny,” she groaned in frustration, collapsing on top of him, burying her head against his neck. “To be fair, you started it,” she whined, sitting back up. “And look, the kids are busy. If you move over just a little, I don’t think they can even see us.” She motioned with her head to the faux plants that were placed between the two areas.

It was completely strange hearing this side of Joyce. It was usually Hopper trying to get _her_ to do things that were considered a little risqué. Maybe they should have at least slept together the night before they had embarked on this trip.

Hopper did as she asked anyway and moved over, looking up to see that sure enough, the pool was barely visible from here. Joyce settled back on top of him, and he pulled the crotch of her bathing suit to the side, slipping a finger under it in hopes that would be enough to satisfy her and to keep her from touching him.

Joyce wasn’t kidding when she said she really needed this. There was an obvious difference between the texture of the water and her own wetness. He slid his finger up and down, stopping briefly to pay a little attention to her swollen clit.

Thank God the jets were noisy because as hard as she was trying to stay quiet, Joyce couldn’t keep her breaths under control.

And though Hopper’s fingers were nice, they weren’t what she wanted. With little warning, Joyce lifted her hips and grabbed him, guiding him inside her. Hopper pressed his eyes closed and palmed her backside with one hand. She pressed her lips to his to muffle their mutual moans.

Joyce moved up and down ever so slightly to keep the water from splashing too much, and he moved his hips in time with hers. The fabric of her bathing suit chafed the two of them, but it didn’t matter because neither were going to last very long. Joyce’s quiet desperation would send him over the edge quickly, despite the fact that he tried to hold off as long as possible due to his foolish ego that told him not to come first.

Hopper didn’t groan when he came, he didn’t even make a sound. Instead he shuddered, his fingers digging into her hips, as he held her still, involuntarily thrusting his hips into her in a borderline rough manner.

“Oh God,” Joyce whispered clenching a fistful of his hair. She bit down on her lip and managed to keep quiet as her muscles tightened and released around him. Hopper brought a hand between them when he felt her coming too, massaging her through her through the fabric of her swimming suit hoping to draw her release out as long as possible.

She brought her lips to his but had no energy to kiss him, instead just resting her forehead against his until their breathing calmed down. Joyce climbed off him and collapsed back into the water next to him. Hopper tucked himself back into his bathing suit.

“You really are something else,” he murmured quietly, leaning down to place a gentle kiss on her temple.

“I don’t think I’ve ever had sex in a hot tub before,” she mused, sighing with content.

“There’s a first time for everything,” Hopper agreed planting one more kiss on her head. After a few minutes, Joyce brushed a strand of wet hair from her sweaty forehead, tucking it behind her ear. The ends of her ponytail were wet too and tickled her neck.

Hopper realized that the kids were awfully quiet, not really even hearing any noise in the room other than the jets.

“We should probably get out,” Hopper spoke to her.

Joyce nodded in agreement. She was starting to feel a little faint and considered a quick jump into the pool to cool off. She stood up and fixed the bottom of her bathing suit, holding on to the railing of the steps for a second to get her balance.

Hopper stood up too and looked to the pool.

Mike was sitting on the pool steps, and El was straddled in his lap, much like he and Joyce were a few minutes ago. He couldn’t see much more than her back, but what he did see was enough. Will, the only good kid, was just quietly swimming laps from one end to the other by himself.

“Alright. Time to go back to the room!” Hopper announced loudly, clearly surprising the other two kids. El immediately climbed off Mike and walked up the pool steps to join Joyce where their towels were.

“The hot tub looks like it was really hot,” El commented while she dried off.

“What?” Hopper nearly gasped, and Joyce turned around to look at him. El looked at the two of them oddly for a second.

“You just look really hot,” she explained slowly, nodding to Joyce’s still pink cheeks.

“Oh yeah. I think we spent a little too long in there,” Hopper exhaled when he realized that was truly all she meant.

“How was the pool?” he asked, now eyeing Mike and El with the same suspicion that El just had.

“Oh, it was kind of hot too,” El said with a little smile, hoping Hopper wouldn’t understand.

He wished he hadn’t.

He watched Mike’s face redden, and the kid wrapped a towel around his waist, bending over to collect his clothes. The boy became suddenly very interested in the careful folding his t-shirt.

“Uh-huh,” Hopper scowled, collecting the rest of their things so they could all go back to their hotel room.


End file.
